


I Didn't Mean To

by dantops2k17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Death, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantops2k17/pseuds/dantops2k17
Summary: One minute he was happy and so in love with his boyfriend and the second he was so full of rage he could kill anyone around him. Where did all this blood come from? And why is his lover lying dead on the ground?Comments and kudos are welcomed.





	I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one-shot I wrote for school. Please comment and give me some advice on how to improve my writing. Comment and kudos are appreciated.

The ground had been converted into a sea of blood. Waves formed by a luscious crimson red circled the body of a young teenage boy. The chocolatey brown locks were soaked in the surrounding blood. The air once filled with the torturous screams of the boy, were now left empty emitting an eerie silence that could only be found in a horror film. He kneeled over the unresponsive body, the skin was terrifyingly cold, and the corpse was stiff and unmoving. He let a tear slip through his emotionless facade. The tear rolled down his face to his lips, it tasted salty. How had this happened? This was his home once lively and peaceful it now looked like a crime scene. His heart tightened in his chest as he glanced at the boy, the atrocious odor of death lingering in the air reached his nose. His nostrils flared, and he coughed barely able to contain himself due to the horrific smell that seemed to revolve around the room. The sickening smell that could have very well have been rotting flesh, soon shocked him out of his thoughts and back into the real world. Before he could reminisce on the irony of his comparison he heard the soft chime of a clock signifying another hour had passed. He had to leave before the neighbors caught wind of the putrid odor if they had not already been alerted by the screams that had occurred in the hours before. He imagined the boy before the day’s earlier events. A stunning smile paired with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and heart shaped lips that he swore tasted like strawberries. He wiped his tears and sighed, they had told him if he had truly loved the boy then he should let him go and he had in the form of a life-ending straight cut along the nape of his neck. In the end his possessiveness clouded all hints of any remaining common sense and he decided if he couldn’t have him then no one could. Maybe he was a little more psychotic then he had first believed


End file.
